Yugioh Truth or Dare show!
by Leodasdragon
Summary: The original Yugioh characters is forced to do Truth or Dare! Hardcore or not send in your Dares and Truths now! On HIATUS for editing and putting text in a non-script format.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh cause if i did Kisara would be alive.

* * *

Leodas: *Walks into the room* Hello everyone! I am Leodasdragon! But people call me Leodas. :D And I am hosting a Yugioh truth or dare show! Since I realized that not many people have done this for a while I thought that I should.

Kisara: Um, I think Leokas is coming now.

*Then Leokas come in and literary throws the Yugioh cast in the room.*

Yugi: Ow! What was that for?

Leokas: BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT SHORTY!

Yugi: eep!

Leodas: Leokas! Stop teasing Yugi! Oh and for you people who don't know, Leokas is my cousin. Unfortunately.

Leokas: What's the difference?! We're going to force them to do weird stuff anyway!

Yami: What does that mean?

Leodas: Er… uh, Kisara take attendance please!

Kisara: Okay.

All Yugioh characters except Kisara: *mouths drop to the floor* How is Kisara here?!

Leodas: I reincarnated her from my blue-eyes white dragon.

Kaiba: O_o

Kisara: Yugi Moto and Yami?

Yugi: Here.

Yami: Yeah.

Kisara: Joey Weeler?

Joey: Nyeh.

Kisara: Tea Gardner?

Tea: I'm here! ^-^

Kisara: Tristan Taylor?

Tristan: Was' up?!

Kisara: Ryou and Bakura?

Ryou: Hi.

Bakura: Die mortals!

Leokas: o.o oooooooo *evil grin*

Kisara: Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba?

Kaiba: *Mumbles*

Mokuba: Yo!

Kisara: And that should be everyone for now…

Joey: *Falls asleep* zzzzzz…

Leokas: Wake up idiot! *Slaps him across the face*

Jeoy: Aaaaah!

Kaiba: Blue-eyes-white-dragon! Use white lightning!

Ryou: O_O argh! Aaaaaaaaah!

*Boom!*

Leodas: Why the flip are you blowing up everything!

Yami: Slifer attack!

Leodas: SHUP UP!

Joey: Nyeh!

Bakura: *Chases Yami with knives* I'll kill you!

Mokuba: Where did you get knifes?!

Leokas: *snickers*

Leodas: That's it! Kisara, bring in the fangirl pit!

*Everyone stops*

Leodas: That's what I thought. I you refuse any truth or dares you'll e thrown in there. Got it? *Points to fangirl/fanboy pit*

Fanpit: *Fangirl/boy screams*

Yugioh characters: *Backs away and nods*

Leodas: Good. Now Kisara, explain the rules.

Kisara: This is truth or dare and rated T. No lemons, No official shipping, and even though this is a truth or dare show try to ask questions that can be answered, you can give dares to any original Yugioh character and Leodas or Leokas will bring them here, and we will take Yaoi to a certain existent but nothing extreme-

Yugioh characters: WHAT?!

Leokas: Which will be forced by me. *grins*

Kisara: Also I will be taking some dares.

Leokas: And remember… We have an acid pit…

Yugioh characters: O_O

Leodas: So remember send in your Truth and Dares!


	2. Chapter 2

Leodas: Hello everyone it is me Leodas with the first official chapter of Truth or Dare! *Horror movie screams are heard in the background*

Yugioh cast: No!

Leokas: YES! Now read the truth and dares, Kisara!

Kisara: *pulls out note card* Okay~ These first ones is from roseangel1608

_Yay new truth or dare_

_Yugi and yami: how does your hair stand up like that?_

_Kaiba: Why are you always so sad? BEING HAPPY IS FUN_

_Bakura: Stand on your head and sing I'm a little tea pot (randomness)_

_All: What is you favorite monster card?_

_Could you add Marik, ishizu, Odion, Mai, serenity_

_That is all I got for now_

Leodas: How does your hair stay that way?

Yami: We were born like this. :P

Leokas: Porcupine!

Yugi: I am not! DX

Leodas: Ooookay next question. Well?

Kaiba: Being happy is for weaklings.

Kisara: So what your saying is: if you managed to beat Yugi in a duel and you laughed and were happy about it, you would be a weakling?

Kaiba: What?! No!

Leokas: Oh! Feel the burn! *Shoots a flamethrower out at Kaiba*

Kaiba: *Runs away* Aaaaaaaah! WT*!

Leodas: Okay, Bakura. Stand on your head and sing!

Bakura: You are NOT getting me to do that! I'll send your mind to the shadow realm!

Leodas: Go ahead and try. I'm immune to it.

Leokas: NOW STAND ON YOUR HEAD AND SING! OR DO YOU WANT THOSE FANGIRLS TO HAVE EVERY PIECE OF YOU?!

Bakura: *Mumbles and stands on his head*

I'm a little teapot, short and shout~

Here is my handle, here is my spout~

When I get all steamed up, here me shout~

Everyone else: HAHA! *laughs*

Leokas: …Hn..

Leokas: It's not realistic enough… *Pours steaming hot tea down Bakura's back*

Bakura: O_O AAARGH! AAAAAAAAAAAH!

*Crash*

Leodas: Leokas! No torching the Yugioh characters unless you're dared to!

Kisara: *sighs* Okay everyone. Next question.

Yugi: That's easy. My favorite card is the Dark magician!

Yami: Same here I guess.

Tea: I still like magician of faith! Oh, and dark magician girl!

Joey: Eh, flame swordsmen… red- eyes is pretty awesome too.

Tristan: Hmm… Uh, let me think…

Kaiba: _Obviously_ the blue-eyes white dragon.

Mokuba: Sword stalker!

Ryou: Well, I still like the change of heart card. :)

Kisara: Well technically I am a monster card so I don't think I'm required to answer that.

Bakura: XP *Is unconscious and unable to answer*

Leodas: *Pours water on his face* Rise and shine fluffy!

Bakura: Bleh! *Wakes up*

Leodas: Okay… Now about the adding of yugioh characters… *Smirks* I'll go get 'em!

*Leodas transforms into a dragon and crashes through the ceiling*

Yugi: O_O

Kisara: You'll get used to it after a while.

Leodas: *Comes crashing back in with the requested Yugioh characters and transforms back to human form* I'm back!

Marik: I was in the middle of gathering rare hunters before this dragon came along, dare it!

Ishizu: Um excuse me but… Where are we?

Odion: …

Mai: *looks around* Oh no… Please don't tell me we're on Truth or Dare.

Mokuba: Yep.

Serenity: Uh oh…

Leodas: Next card!

Kisara: *Reads cards* considering the dares in here… I'm going to pick this one next. This is from FelineFoxFan

_Yami: I Dare you to say you hate duel monsters.  
Kaiba: I Dare you to be happy ALL DAY.  
Joey: I Dare you to be a furry! A dog furry!  
Bakura: I Dare you to be nice, and kind to everyone! Especially the Pharoah!  
Enjoy my dares!_

Tara: Oh! I have one! I dare all the male characters to dress in school girl uniform. From Domino High. Hope you enjoy!

Yami: Um, why?

Fangirls: *Screams* We love you!

Yami: O_O I hate duel monsters!

Petit dragon: *Storms in* How could you?! DX *Runs out crying*

Yami: O_o

Leodas: Don't worry… she'll get over it… I hope.

Kisara: Now be happy Kaiba!~

Kaiba: *Mumbles* you're enjoying this aren't you…

Fangirl: I'll sleep with your corpse under my bed!

Leodas: O_O Yeeeeesh!

Kaiba: Yay! I'm so happy!~ :D Happy~ Happy~ Happy~ Happy~ Hap-

Leokas: Er… Let's move on. Joey, be a dog! *Hands him a dog suit*

Joey: Grr… I can't believe I have to wear this dog suit again… *Puts it on*

Leokas: NOW BARK!

Joey: Woof! Woof!

Leodas: Aww, he's so adorable!

Kisara: Now you have to be nice, Bakura or you know what will happen. *points*

Bakura: N-no, you don't have to do that! *Hugs Yami*

Bakura: See how I'm not killing him! *Eye twitches*

Yami: Uuuuh…

Kisara: *Starts giggling* Okay boys! Time to put these on. *Hands over school girl uniforms*

Marik: What?! I don't care what you say I am _not _putting that on!

Leodas: *sighs* Well looks like I'm going to have to dress you myself.

Marik: Huh?

Leodas: *Drags a now screaming and kicking Marik into the dressing room*

*Sounds of Marik screaming came from the dressing room*

Kisara: O.O

Leokas: Any more rejections?

All of the Yugioh guys: …

*The rest of the Yugioh guys put on the school girl uniforms, even Kaiba XD)

Joey: Nyeh, what about me? I'm supposed to be a dog.

Leokas: Dress like a girl dog B-*-*!

Kisara: Language!

Leodas: *Comes out of the dressing room with Marik in the girl uniform* XD Okay what's the next card say?!

Marik: *Get's in fetal position and starts sobbing*

Mokuba: Oh! Oh! I wanna read the next card!

Kisara: Okeda go for it.

Mokuba: Next is from dr-fanmai-lover

_hhhm yugi-expin-the-shdowgames/-m-iimes-to-mai-than i'd-see-like-kaba&mairck&iashizu-eat-dog-food_

Everyone else: …

Yugi: What?

Kisara: Um I think they said: Hhhm Yugi explain the shadow games/m imes(Don't know what that is) to Mai then I'd like to see like Kaiba and Marik and Ishizu eat dog food.

Leodas: if that's translated right then okay, Yugi explain though you might want to take Mai in a different room just to be safe.

Yugi: Um okay…

Leokas: NOW EAT DOG FOOD! *Shoves dog food into there mouths*

Ishizu: Bleh! I think I'm going to puke…

Kaiba: Ack! XP

Marik: *Spits it out* I thought Joey was the dog! (Fast recovery)

Bakura: :)

Marik: What are you smiling about?

Bakura: :)

Marik: Okay stop. You're freaking me out…

Bakura: :D

Marik: Seriously stop it! DX

Kisara: Next is from Shyannada141

_omg lolz i would dare everyone to do a warrior cat stuff! may starclan light your paths to anywhere!_

Leodas: Hey Shyannada141! :D

Kisara: Um, even though we're learning a lot about warrior cats we still don't know much so we'll save that for later…

Mokuba: What do we do till then?

Leokas: EVERYONE ACT LIKE CATS!

Ryou: Wha?

Leokas: ACT LIKE CATS!

Ryou: Eep! *Crawls on the ground pretending to chase a mouse*

Leokas: I SAID EVERYONE!

Yugi: M-meow~

Odion: *Stares*

Tea: *Starts purring*

Mokuba: *Hisses*

Leokas: It's got rabies!

Leodas: Maybe they are being a little too realistic…

Joey: Ack! Bleeeeeeh! *Coughs up a fur ball* bleck!

Tristain: …That's just messed up, man…

Kisara: Gets back up from the ground* L-let's move on… This one is from CrimsonStrawberry17

_Can you have Bakura dare Yami to kiss Seto?_

Leokas: *Smirks* Sure can! Bakura!

Bakura: Yami, kiss Seto Kaiba!

Yami: I'm straight!

Leokas: We don't care… Now do it!

Kaiba: *Can't say anything 'cause he has to be happy*

Yami: N-

Leokas: *Grabs there heads and presses Yami's and Kaiba's faces together* YAOI!

Yami: *Starts to throw up* Aaaaah! Bleh! *Runs to the bathroom*

Kaiba: How do you think I feel?! Your tong was touching my gums! Aaaah! * Jumps into the acid pit*

Kisara: Um…

Leokas: That's not what that acid pit was for…

Leodas: Eh, we'll just bring him back to life next chapter. So no worries!

Kisara: *Looks at note card* I think that's all we can fit in right now.

Leodas: Oh, really?

Kisara: Yep.

Mokuba: So remember to send in your truth or dares in through the reviews! So please review and see you next time on truth or dare! ^-^

Leodas: Hey, that's my job!


End file.
